The grading session
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Professor Loki


THE GRADING SESSION

It was the start of a new semester. You sit in the back of the class lazily taking notes listening to your professor lecture. Two of your classmates are chattering away next to you, so you decide to eavesdrop. "I thought this class was on Norse mythology. Why the Hell is he talking about Ireland?" A boy askes. "Beats me. I'm just as confused as you are." His friend answers. You scoff under your breath rolling your eyes. Maybe if they would actually pay attention in class instead of playing on their iPads they would know what was going on. "He's talking about the influences the Norse had on other cultures. For example, take Ireland's Fairy Lore. Prior to the Viking raids of the tenth century the fairies of Ireland had strictly blond hair. It is during this time, the time of the Viking raids, where we start to see Irish fairies having red hair. The gene for red hair is of course Scandinavian in origin. So in essence, these fiery tempered red haired fairies were the Irish people's way of interpreting and make since of what was going on around them. You no doubt know the stereotype of everyone from Ireland having red hair? It's nonsense, but nevertheless there is a large number of the population who has it. And where do you think that population got the gene for red hair from hum? It's easier to believe you have a bit of fairy blood in you then to admit you are the product of three hundred years of Viking raids and… conquest." You say only now realizing one of the boys was a red head. They look at you with wide eyes. "How do you know this?" The red head asks. "You sound just like the professor." The other boy says in awe.

"Problem?" Your professor asks. "Just clarifying a few questions." You answer smiling at him. He goes back to lecturing, just as your classmates return to their iPads. You roll your eyes again, _why do I even bother? Oh yeah, because I have to_, you think to yourself. You are the professor's TA, his assistant. It is your job to assist him in anything and everything he needs from arranging study groups for the students to correcting term papers to giving one or two lectures of your own. You want nothing more than to sit in the front row, and take in his long lean form while listening to the sound of his voice. But you can't. You have to sit in the back keeping an eye on the thirty students babysitting them. You know you shouldn't complain, you get to spend nine hours with him alone every week; but still, it isn't enough. You have known Professor Laufeyson for the past six years and with each passing year you have become increasingly closer to him. At first it was the usual student teacher relationship. You would drop by his office if you had a question or wanted him to look over your paper. But over the years the two of you began to talk and found that you got along uncommonly well. You shared the same passions, the same interests, the same well guarded mischievous spirit. On your end at least, you considered yourselves to be friends. There was only eight years separating the two of you so you didn't consider it that odd; you certainly had older friends. Last year you worked up the nerve to ask him if he wanted a TA and to your surprise he said yes. You figure the feeling had to be mutual if he was willing to spend so much time in your presence. You would be lying if you said you weren't secretly hoping for more than just friendship with him. But you knew that was out of the question. He was your professor, a published scholar and a true intellectual; you, on the other hand, were just a graduate student with a crush.

As 12:45 rolls around he wraps up his lecture as the students gather up their materials. He barely finishes his last sentence when they rush out the door. Most of the students weren't even history majors, they were only in the class because they needed the credits. Then again you couldn't be that harsh on them. If it wasn't for your attraction to Professor Laufeyson you certainly wouldn't have gotten your minor in Scandinavian history. You walk down the stairs standing in front of the desk watching his long slender fingers collect his lecture notes. "Students giving you problems?" He asks. You roll your eyes yet again shaking your head, "It's just rude and disrespectful! I'm all for asking questions –" He looks at you with a raised eyebrow. You were notorious for not speaking in your classes despite the urgings from your various professors. "I am all for asking questions," you repeat for dramatic flair. "When someone is confused or needs something clarified. But to ask a question due to not paying attention and messing around on iPads … It's just rude. You put a lot of time into your lectures, the least they could do is pay attention if not take notes." You say exacerbated. "Not everyone finds me as interesting as you do." He says smiling at you as you feel yourself blush. "You will need to get use to being ignored if you want to be a teacher, especially a high school teacher. I will never understand that desire of yours, wanting to work with teenagers." He says. "Teenagers aren't that bad." You say. "You give them too much credit." He retorts. "And you not enough." You reply walking over to the door. "Shall we retire to your office then?" You ask. "So eager to get me by myself are you?" He winks at you opening the door. "Eager to start grading that pop quiz you gave yesterday." You say matter-of-factly.

You know it was only your imagination but you could have sworn ever since you told him you had broken up with your boyfriend over the summer he had been acting differently towards you; friendlier and more personable, flirtatious almost. But you knew it was just wishful thinking… wasn't it? You silently walk the corridors with him, your steps falling in line with his despite the drastic height difference. You round a corner going up two flights of stairs. Reaching the last corridor, you walk down it spotting two of your classmates. They giggle as you and the professor walk pass them. You know what they are thinking, it is an open secret among a minority of students. They think you were sleeping with him. It would explain why he always gave you good grades; not that you studied and worked hard for them. No, of course not. You had walked by the history lounge and had overheard a group of students talking about you and the professor. How you were always in each other's company, how the two of you spend copious amounts of time together, how they could hear loud laughter coming from his office, how he probably bends you over his desk and fucks you in between classes. You wouldn't mind them talking about it if it was true. If you were going to get labeled as the class whore you at least wanted to enjoy the benefits of it.

He unlocks the door to his office letting you in. Tossing your stuff on the ground you watch as he locks the door behind him. Every since his office got broken into two years prior, he had become a bit obsessed with locks. You didn't mind his quirk, you found it rather endearing. And it was reassuring to know that the two of you wouldn't be walk in on while …. Grading. You collect the sixty quizzes from the bookshelf placing them on his desk. You take out your favorite pen and grab the first quiz to begin correcting it when you groan in annoyance. He didn't tell you the pop quizzes were essays. It was too fucking early in the semester to be grading sixty essays. Out of the corner of your eye you see him slide the stack of quizzes over to the corner of the over sized desk. He straddles its edge directly in front of you. From the sound of his pants shifting you assume he is spreading his legs – wide. _Don't stare at his crotch, don't stare at his crotch, don't stare at his crotch!_You frantically think to yourself. You raise your eyes from the quiz looking at his crotch. _God damnit _you curse to yourself_… wait a minute… does he have a boner!?_ You feel yourself blush as you look up at him, trying to remain professional. He is smiling down at you, _shit, did he catch you looking?_ "It's a simple essay. It's for my freshmen Western Civ class. I need to see what they know." If he did catch you looking at his crotch, his voice gave no hint of it. He goes on to explain what he is looking for in the essay but you hardly hear him. You are too busy day dreaming about pushing him down on his desk, tearing off that gorgeous suit, impaling yourself on him and riding him until the start of his next class. _If only._

After an hour, you have managed to get through fourteen essays. You sigh loudly in frustration. He looks up at you from across the desk. "I swear Professor, if I have to read one more essay about how aliens caused the French Revolution…" You trail off. He looks at you strangely, "How many times have I told you, call me Loki. God's know we've known each other long enough." He has requested you call him Loki countless times, but you don't dare. You don't trust yourself to call him by his given name. Not that it would lead to anything, but still, as much as you like imagining the two of you in compromising positions, you like the student teacher boundary. It's uncomplicated; that's what you tell yourself at least. "Why don't you take a break?" He suggests. "Good idea," you say standing up. You stretch your arms high above your head, your thin sweater rising is the process revealing an inch of flesh. He rises out of his leather armchair moving towards you.

"Have you started giving any thoughts as to what you want your lecture to be on?" He asks you. "Loki's sexuality." You say trying to keep a straight face. He remains still, observing you. You burst into giggles. "I'm sorry. Bad joke. When I found out he had … relations with a rock! How does one sleep with a rock?" You ask flabbergasted. "No, I don't know what I'm going to lecture on yet." You continue to giggle, "I'm sorry professor." He does not appear pleased with you. He circles around you pinning you between himself and his desk. _What has gotten into him? Have you upset him? He usually seems so calm and collected._ Never in the six years of knowing him has he been this close to you. "You wish to know of my sexuality?" He asks you in a seductive tone. "Wait, what?" You squeak out. "No, no, not you! Loki, the God of Mischief. His sexuality, but I was only joking." Your words come out in a rush as his body presses up against yours making you flush with desire. He pushes a strand of hair behind your ear, trailing a finger along your jaw. You are too shocked to react to his touch.

He leans over whispering in your ear, "You said Loki pet, and I am Loki. God of Mischief or not I see the way you look at me. The way you watch me when you think I'm not looking. The way you longingly gaze at my cock." A shiver runs down your spine. _So he did notice that, oops._ "I know you desire me pet. I've known all these years." He continues pressing into you, you can feel his hard cock straining against you. "And I want you too." He says nipping at your ear. "What?" You breathe out in disbelief as he places his hands on your hips. "I've wanted you for ages. You have no idea what a tease you have been working here with me alone in my office this past year. The things I've wanted to do to you." He begins kissing down your neck. "This can't be happening." You say tilting your head back to give him more access. He pulls away from you, "Why not? You are a beautiful, brilliant young woman." "You, you think I'm brilliant?" You ask overjoyed. He smiles at you, "Of course, and stunning too. But I must admit it's such a pity you cover up your body with so many layers. I often lie awake at night imagining what you look like naked." Your eyes widen at his confession as your hands go instinctively to the hem of your sweater. You're not ashamed of your body, but you do dress more modestly then most women your age. "I'm dying to know what you're wearing underneath your skirt." He pauses. "If you're wearing anything at all." Another shiver racks through your body. In all your fantasies of him, never did you think it would happen like this. You feel yourself becoming wet with anticipation.

He slides his large hands around to your backside giving it a firm gentle squeeze. His fingers find the zipper of your skirt holding it between his thumb and forefinger. He leans over you to whisper in your ear, "Just tell me stop." You look into his emerald eyes, "Didn't I say I wanted to learn more about Loki's sexuality?" You tangle your fingers in his hair pulling him into a kiss. He bites your lower lip gently, testing your boundaries. Parting your lips he takes full advantage of your open mouth. His slips his tongue into your mouth making you moan and arch your back into him. You feel the zipper of your skirt being tugged down, it's an unexpectedly erotic sensation. Your clit is throbbing now begging to be touched as your skirt slides down to your ankles. He breaks the kiss stepping back to drink you in. "Oh I was not expecting this." He says pleasantly surprised. You are wearing your silky black panties and black over the knee high socks. You smile shyly at him as you step out of your skirt. He picks you up and sits you down on top of his desk. You wrap your legs around him trapping him against you. He caresses your naked thighs, running his hands up and down their length. You squirm impatiently; you have waited years for this.

He fingers the hem of your sweater teasing you, drawing out your anticipation. Tightening your legs around him you pull him closer to you. His cock rubs against your clit making you tilt your head back moaning softly. He pulls your sweater over your head, his excitement obvious on his face. He looks you up and down pleased with your ample and shapely form. Despite this you instinctively try to cover yourself, you're not use to someone so openly admiring you. "You have the figure of a goddess, I will not have you covering it up any longer." You can't help but blush and smile at his reassurance as he unclasps your bra throwing it off to the side. He palms your breasts gently at first, feeling the weight of them in his hands. He squeezes you softly as you moan encouraging his actions. He massages you gently before rolling and pinching your nipples between his long slender fingers. You arch your back moaning into him as he pinches and tugs on your nipples harder. You reach for his tie pulling him into a rough kiss. As he fondles you further you moan into his mouth rubbing your aching clit against him. He continues pinching your nipples harshly as you break the kiss with a loud moan practically grinding against him desperate for any friction. "Do you like it rough?" You hear him ask somewhere above you. "Yesss," you hiss out your head swimming with lust. He reaches down pulling your panties off your legs. He smiles as he sees they are drenched with your desire. "Tell me what you want." He whispers into your ear. "I want you naked." You say starting to undo his tie.

Almost instantly he is out of his dress shirt and starting to unzip his pants. You pull his undershirt over his head as you catch a glimpse of him pulling down his boxers. His hard thick cock juts out before him. You hear a small whimper escape you as you lick your lips. He approaches you once more, his cock nudging you in the abdomen. "Tell me what you want." He asks again. You open your mouth to speak but no words come out. "Tell me what you want." He repeats more forcefully. You feel yourself becoming more aroused which only adds to your inability to give voice to your desires. For whatever reason, you have never been able to ask for what you want in the bedroom. Loki forcing you to tell him your desires is an incredible turn on. "Tell me what you want or I won't do anything to you at all. I'll only do to you what you tell me to pet." He says. You groan, _why was he making this so difficult? _"I want… I want… you to… to…" You know exactly what you want him to do to it if only you could say it. "Maybe if I loosen your lips that will help." He says chuckling at his own pun.

He slips one of his fingers between your slick folds. You gasp in surprise tilting your hips up. "I'm flattered pet; I've barley touched you and you're positively dripping." He smiles wickedly at you. He trails his finger to your clit rubbing it ever so gently, hovering on the brink of teasing you. "Tell me what you want." He repeats "Ugh, faster… harder Loki please." You moan out. "Where pet?" He says teasingly. "You fucking know where." You growl out. "Say it!" He yells at you. "My clit," you breathe out. He bites your jaw before complying with your request. You moan into his chest throwing your arms around his neck. "Tell me what you want." He asks again increasing his speed and firmness. The sensation is enough to make you forget your modesty as lust takes over. "Oh God, fuck me Loki, please. I want your cock in me… please, I need it. I want you on top of me… fucking me on your desk. I want to suck on your cock, please… just the thought it, oh God… I want your fingers in me, fucking me. I want you to tease my nipples, bite them and suck on them. Spank me, please, please spank me, let me ride your cock, God I want to grind your face so fucking badly." You say already on the brink of climax. "Loki you can do whatever you want to me just make me fucking come repeatedly." You whine out. You look into his eyes, they are a dark green clouded with lust. He is just as aroused by your admissions as you are. "Demanding pet," he growls. "You wanted to know… now make me come." You say desperately.

"My pleasure pet, but not so fast. I've waited years for this. I'm going to drag this out and enjoy it. Make you beg and plead for me. Repayment for your diligent assistance over the past year." He trails his finger back down to your opening, slipping inside you. You gasp clutching his hips as he kisses you softly pumping you agonizingly slowly. "Is this what you wanted pet?" He asks between stolen kisses. "Another finger …faster." You manage to get out. He adds another long finger pumping you faster, stretching you for the inevitable. You moan at just the thought of him inside you, pleasuring himself through you. His fingers are deep inside you as he hits your core, stroking it with the come hither motion. Your walls clench around him as you ride his fingers already so close to climaxing. "Make me come Loki," you beg him. "In time," he replies mischievously. He pulls his fingers out of you making sure you watch him as he licks himself clean of your juices. "Now lie down." He commands.

You lie down on his large mahogany desk, still not comprehending this is actually happening. He easily crawls on top of you, settling himself down comfortably resting against you. "Tell me again," he whispers in your ear, "tell me all the filthy things you want me to do to you." "I want you to… to hold my arms above my head… and, and I want your cock in me. I want you to fuck me hard and fast, just like in my fantasies." You say barley above a whisper. "Your fantasies?" he asks amused. "Do you fantasize about me in class?" He says pinning your arms above your head. "Constantly," you confess. "What do you fantasize about?" He asks as you feel him at your entrance. "This, you ravaging me –" your breath catches as he enters into you. He is so large it takes you a few moments to adjust to him. "Tell me," he whispers gently pushing into you. "You having your way with me, not letting me escape." You say as he fills you. "Would you like that? If I tied you up and fucked you?" He growls slightly thrusting into you. You moan arching your back into him. You desperately want him to touch your aching clit but you know you are already dangerously close to coming. "What would you do to me, tied up?" You ask, your curiosity getting the better of you. He pauses in his motions to make sure you hear every word. "First, I would blindfold you. Then I would tie your hands behind your back. I would grip your wrists in my hands fucking you from behind, my cock lifting you off of the bed. I would not let you catch your breath or rest for one second. Would you like that?" He asks thrusting into you with all his force as you cry out arching your back clear off the desk clawing at the air. He covers your mouth with his large hands, "Careful pet. Don't be too loud. Don't want to disturb those outside with our little… grading session."

He begins to remove his hand when you stop him, "No, leave your hand." He thrusts into you again, his land muffling your loud moans as you arch into him again. You nip and suck at the palm of his hand. "Gods I can't wait to get you back to my house so you can scream and moan my name as loudly as you want." He says huskily into your ear. You feel your eyes roll into the back of your head realizing this won't be some freak onetime thing. He continues pounding into you at a relentless pace. "Don't you dare fucking come. Do you hear me?" He growls in your ear. You bite his palm making no such promise; your body already beginning to shake. He reaches down swirling his tongue around your harden nipple. He takes it between his teeth biting it harshly before taking it into his mouth. You open your mouth fighting to remove his hand, Loki looks up at you momentarily concerned. He lifts his hand away but not before you catch one of his fingers between your teeth pulling it into your mouth. You suck greedily on it as you lock eyes with him; he thrusts into you again still tonguing your nipple. It's enough to send you over the edge as your orgasm washes over you. You continue to moan and writhe beneath him as he rides it out continuing to thrust into you.

He collapses on top of you still without his release. His cock rubs against your sensitive clit making you shutter. Closing your eyes you breathe in deeply taking in the scent of him in. He kisses your face and neck gently almost willing you to recover faster. He gracefully rolls off of you and sits in his large leather arm chair spreading his legs wide. He's teasing you with the sight before you, his cock is slightly twitching and a furious purple. He calls you over with the very finger you had previously been sucking on. You get off the desk nearly falling into his arms because your legs are shaking so badly. He kisses you hard on the mouth before bending you over his knees.

"Didn't I tell you not to come?" He asks angrily as his hand comes down hard against your backside. "I'm sorry," you moan out. He spanks you again even harder this time, "Don't lie to me!" "Fuck," you moan under your breath arching into the pain. "This is for not doing as you're told." He says spanking you again. You can feel your arousal starting to grow yet again. "Will you obey me next time?" He asks spanking you again. You look up at him shyly, "Maybe?" He brings his hand down on your backside again as you moan. "No, definitely not listening to you. Worth the punishment." You giggle out. He spanks you one last time before sitting you in his lap. You straddle his hips as you rub yourself against his engorged cock. "Would you like me to relieve you of that sir?" You ask sweetly. "That would be very kind of you." He says helping you to position yourself over his cock. You slowly lower yourself on to him throwing your head back and biting your lip as not to moan.

_Knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock. _You swivel your head around glaring at the door. "Motherfucker go away or I will cut you myself!" You whisper aggressively. You turn back around to look at Loki who is grinning from ear to ear, "Remind me never to get in the way of something you want." "Or someone," you whisper back giving him a quick kiss on the lips. _Knock, knock, knock._ "Professor Laufeyson, we had a meeting. You said you would go over my paper." A student's voice said from the hallway. For a split second you could have sworn you saw panic in his eyes. "Just a minute." He says as you grudging pull yourself off of him. He quickly redresses as you open a tiny window to air the room out and gather your clothes thrown across the floor. You give him a quick nod as you duck under his desk to hide. You silently laugh to yourself. You are both terrified and uncontrollably aroused at the prospect of someone finding you like this, wet and naked hiding under your professor's desk.

You hear the lock turn over and the door open. "Come in," Loki says in a calm collected tone, he has no trace of arousal in his voice. No one would have ever suspected that he had just been interrupted fucking and spanking his favorite student. Heels click across the tile floor and your chair gives a groan as someone sits down in it. "It's the paper I wrote for you last semester. I want to get it published in the department journal." You recognize the voice. _What on earth made Veronica think she could submit to the journal? She barely passed his class last semester, nor was she a proficient writer. _But the thoughts are wiped away when you see Loki's legs in front of you. He takes his seat in his chair sprawling his legs out around you almost protectively. You caress them letting him know you are there. "I am afraid I am going to have to cut this meeting short. I am not feeling very well." He says to Veronica. "It's ok. I don't care if I get sick. I never get sick. Everyone always gets sick around me but I don't." She says missing the social queue. _God damnit!_ You think to yourself. You are going to be under his desk for a while. You know her better then Loki. He is going to have to literally kick her out of his office if he wants to finish this sexcapade with you. Suddenly, a wicked idea pops into your head to pass the time. Since he is so tall, the university custom made his desk for him so he would be more comfortable. As such, when sitting in the opposing chair as Veronica was now, one could only see Loki from the chest up when he slouched.

You gently unbutton his pants and unzip his zipper. Instantly his hand darts under the desk trying to slap your hands away from his crotch. You only smile against his boxers as you watch his cock harden. Despite his half hearted attempt to try to stop you, he wants this as much as you do. He clears his throat shifting in his seat a little allowing you to pull the fabric over his crotch. Before now you hadn't the chance to get a proper look at it. It makes your eyes widen with wonder. You had no idea a man could be so well endowed. "May I take a look at your paper?" He asks Veronica. "I don't remember it." You smile against his head knowing it was a lie. Loki has an eidetic memory, he remembers everything, including her essay. He was just buying some time for you. You give his head a lick, but he makes no reaction. You kiss down his length, but again no reaction. "Yes I remember your paper now. I'll just write some comments on it and we can discuss them another time. I'm really not feeling well." You hear Loki say. _He had far too easy of a time saying that,_ you think to yourself. You take his head into your mouth lightly sucking on it. You hear a pause in the scratching of his writing. You smile around his length and continue sucking him. You take him in further and you hear the speed of his writing increasing. He is desperate to get Veronica out of his office so he can enjoy this. You bob your head a little sucking as hard as you dare. You are rewarded with a slight moan and a hand on his stomach. "Really Veronica, let me finish this last comment and we will reschedule this meeting." He says hurriedly. You increase your speed and make a very low moan in the back of your throat causing the vibrations to travel up his length. He clears his throat again and scoots his chair into the desk causing him to thrust into your mouth. You suck on him harder to prevent yourself from moaning loudly. "Come back ughh… Monday between 10:45 and 12:15 please." He says to Veronica. You smile at the time; you definitely would be in class then. No chance of these events happening then. You hear her stand up, heels clicking across the office to the door. "Oh Veronica, please shut the door behind you." Loki says. As soon as the door clicks shut he pulls away from the desk causing you to fall forward.

"You little harlot!" He says grinning. "I'm going to make you feel a whole lot worse." You say winking at him. You sit in between his legs gripping his thighs. You take him fully in your mouth bobbing furiously. He lays his head back against the headrest moaning, fisting his hand in your hair making you go faster. "Harder," he says between breathes. You suck harder as he grips your hair tightly thrusting into your mouth. You moan around him making him thrust again hitting the back of your throat. You feel your eyes roll into the back of your head as you catch a glimpse of your professor in pure and utter bliss. It overwhelms you with pride knowing you can do this to him. You travel his length up and down a few more times before he pulls you off. "I want to come inside you." He says shakily. His admission sends a chill down your spine. You stand up still naked walking over to the door locking it. Definitely don't want to be walked in on during this. You slowly strut over to him letting him enjoy the view of the curves of your body.

You stop just out of reach of him but he pulls you down onto his lap. "Now were where we?" He asks. "I believe you were just about to impale me on your cock." You say confidently. He grabs your hips and without warning slams you down on his length. Luckily he covers your mouth just in time before you let out a deafening shriek. He thrusts up into you a few times still covering your mouth saying, "Next time we do this in my office I shall have to gag you with something." You nip at his palm expressing your agreement. "If I remove my hand, can you behave yourself?" He asks lust dripping off his words. You nod your head yes violently. Slowly he removes his hand as you bite your lip beginning to ride him. "Oh Gods, harder." He commands you. You lower yourself on to him over and over again, your breaths becoming ragged. You feel his mouth on your breast, kissing down to your nipple. Your walls tighten around him in anticipation of his climax. "I want to make you come." You tell him. "Faster," he replies taking your nipple in his mouth. He sucks on it before moving to the other one biting it. You throw your entire body into pleasuring him riding him as fast and as hard you can. Your walls tighten around his length as you feel him trembling beneath you. "Come for me, come for me Loki." You beg him. After a few more thrusts from him he spills his seed deep within you as you reach your own climax. The two of your ride out your orgasms together. You fall on top of his chest trying to catch your breath. As you recover you slowly kiss along his jaw.

"Mmmhm, we should have done this ages ago." Loki says running his fingers through your hair. You kiss him biting his lip. He opens his mouth allowing you to explore it with your tongue. After a few moments he breaks the kiss checking his watch. He sighs dropping his head back against the headrest. "Class starts in ten minutes. I don't want to go." "What do you want to do?" You ask drawing patterns into his chest. "I want to take you on a proper date. Wine and dine you. And then –" He says slipping a finger inside you, stroking you. "I want to take you back to my place and, what was the word you used? Ravage you in every possible way imaginable and let you scream to the high heavens to your heart's content." He finishes smiling wickedly at you. "Well… well." You try to speak but his nimble fingers prove distracting. "You should cancel class. Who am I to go against the wishes of a professor?"


End file.
